deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-30294856-20161209021816/@comment-30794067-20170101042939
Paleomario66, You're right about Bowser(3-A) not needing to think good thoughts in base form in order to use the Dream Stone. In order to use the Dream Stone at it's maximum he would need to shatter it and absorb the shards of the Dream Stone first but that's gonna take time. Leaving himself wide open to get hit before becoming Dreamy Bowser. It also depends on how fast the Time Eater scatters the Mario Characters and how fast Bowser in his base form make the wish before they get scattered. This battle can go either way. Mario and Luigi not getting wished away is due to PIS. Miyamoto never intend for the Mario Bros to die otherwise the Mario franchise would be dead. The Sonic Team intended to revive Sonic after he was killed by Mephiles in Sonic 06. Again that's also proof of PIS. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Emerald Description Seven differently colored, mystical gems with unlimited power. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DILfx7tVchs skip to 12:23 Tails said the Chaos Emerald has unlimited power. Meaning that Super Forms do have unlimited chaos energy. Before you mention that it's limited. Limited powers in Chaos emeralds are due to Game mechanics. Game mechanics are removed in Death Battles and Total Wars. Tails also has a very high IQ so he knows what he's talking about. http://www.mariowiki.com/White_Tanooki_Mario I will also admit that Mario getting the White Tanooki suit after dying 5 times is also a Game mechanic. So the White Tanooki is allowed in Death Battles and Total Wars in my opinion. I'll also admit that Eggman if he wanted to can also use the alien energy to mind control Bowser before he inhales the shards of the Dream Stone.' BUT' Eggman would need more prep time if he wanted to mind control Bill Cipher and Dimentio since they're too powerful for the Game Sonic Verse. Archie Sonic Verse would put up a better fight but I don't know much about Archie Sonic characters. I'll pretend that Solaris and Zeekeeper are the only ones left standing. The only way for it to hurt Solaris is to attack it's core but it's Wings of Light shield will make it harder for Zeekeeper to land hits on him. It's also a matter of time before Solaris consumes all the Mario characters timelines so Zeekeeper would need to be quick. By the time Solaris exposes it's core it'll shoot out Energy Beams which is powerful enough to bypass the Super Forms invincibility then protects with Wings of Light again so the energy beams can hurt Zeekeeper. Zeekeeper would have to risk getting hit by the Energy Beams in order to hurt Solaris. I can see this battle going either way but Solaris would most likey win in my opinion. Yes the Time Eater can destroy space-time continuums Usually when I watch Mario vs Sonic videos I see a lot of Mario and Sonic fanboys in the comment section ending up in Flame Wars. But Civil debates like these are quite refreshing. I know that you and MetalMario875 get called Mario Fanboys a lot but I know where the Mario haters are coming from. You and MetalMario875 know so much about Mario characters that Mario haters think that calling you guys Mario fanboys would make your arguments redundant. But the Mario haters get proven wrong. It's great debating you and MetalMario875 I enjoyed it. Now I will close and lock this debate and let anyone on this page decide who would win between the Mario verse and the Sonic verse. After all we said pretty much everything on why both the Mario verse and Sonic verse can defeat each other depending on the circumstances. Now to everyone reading this, NO MORE REPLIES ON OUR COMMENTS ON THIS WEBPAGE!!!